


Un géant aux pieds d'argile

by Imaed



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Gen, Sig POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaed/pseuds/Imaed
Summary: Unfortunately Sig knows what trouble alchemy can bring. He hope Edward will be smart enough to stay out of them.





	Un géant aux pieds d'argile

The second Izumi look at the boys, he knows it's too late for caution. 

As hurtful as it is Izumi had always loved to surround herself with kids. None of them had shown any interest for alchemy, until the Elric brothers. But to be fair, there is always going to be a Before and an After the Elric brothers. 

For the six days their travel takes to go home, Sig is careful. He doesn't say much, because he has always been a man of few words. Staying quiet is also a good beginning to observe and listen what is in front of you. What he sees worries him a little. 

Especially about the oldest kid. He watches Sig's every move distrustfully, while Izumi is some kind of goddess to his eyes. Sig wonder if it is because she is the Alchemist or if it is something else. Edward also looks more vibrant than his brother. Of course Alphonse is impatient and happy to learn more but it lacks the urgency of knowing _more_ that pours out of Edward. 

Of course they are young, it could be nothing. But if Sig has to make a prediction about the boys' personality he would say Edward is the one finding trouble for fun and Alphonse follows him to be sure he doesn't hurt himself or someone else. 

Unfortunately Sig knows what trouble alchemy can bring. He hope Edward will be smart enough to stay out of them.

~

He doesn't hover on his wife. One doesn't simply hover on Izumi. She would break every bones in retaliation. 

He worries for her though; reminds her of taking her meds when she stubbornly doesn't. He makes sure they are supplied with first aid and makes dinner most evening. He doesn't impose himself during the training, first of all because it is a little boring and then because he still is a bit wary around alchemy.

From the very first day they move in, their home is far louder with four inhabitants than it was with two and he sees how it gradually fills Izumi with delight. He watches as her shoulder are almost devoid of tension. He watches as she laugh at the boys when they joke around. 

She is also happy to teach them about alchemy. It shows in the stillness of her hands when she send them flying further and further away. It shows in the sway of her hips, centered and closer to earth; stable. It shows in the elegant move of her feet, moving her, unstoppable. She is dancing around them with just as much passion as she danced around him when they were younger.

The boys too look happier. 

Edward is less on his guard, he relax gradually until he no longer tracks Sig's every moves. The urgency in his behavior recedes a bit. Izumi says he is quick, smart beyond measures. She is delighted by his daily challenges of her authority, probably encourages them too. She says it is good than even when she beats the hell out of him he still tries to think by himself instead of taking her word for granted. The kid have a hell of a temper has it appear, hates to be kidded around. More than once Sig catches him watching Izumi with longing. Sig wonder if he realize Izumi is watching him with the same eyes.

Alphonse, on the other hand, is the easiest child Sig had the pleasure of meeting. He seeks Izumi like a butterfly seeks light. He is a smiling sun with a whip mind. Just as smart as Edward, says Izumi, just not on the same topics. They are complementary to the end. It starts with a much better understanding of the human nature than his brother. Alphonse never shies away from hugs, always want to be a compassionate soul, helps a lot around. Alphonse is also not as obsess with alchemy than his brother. Don't get it wrong, the kid loves alchemy, he can immerse himself in books or treaties about chemistry or physics law. But once his curiosity is satiated he is happy to interact with people, while Edward just open another book. 

Anyway, all is good for a while at the Curtis. 

~

Izumi is nothing if not stubborn. Sometimes thought, our body is less stubborn than her mind. Sometimes she has to stay to bed for a day or two. Sometimes, when it is really bad, or when she pushed too far, she has to stay put for a week. 

The first time it happens, the whole house is so silent Sig is afraid the kids just left.

What he found instead is the brothers huddle together, not too far away from Izumi's room; Alphonse worried, Edward angry. 

It is also the first time Sig realize how fragile Edward can be under all the bravado.

"What are you doing here ? Don't you have something else to do ?"

It is a surprise, both because Edward doesn't talk to him if he can avoid and because Sig wasn't expecting to be the recipient of his anger. Sig never forced the issue, never tried to get closer to the boy, waiting for Edward to realize he was not a threat.

Alphonse valiantly protests. Edward barely notices.

"Go away. We can take care of her."

Of course he has heard about the boys father leaving when they were young, he had heard of the disease their mother caught. The people on the village had been very clear about it. Sig had never realized what an impact it had had on them. He wonders if Izumi ever did. 

"Just because it is your story, doesn't mean it is every one" answers Sig.

Suddenly, all the tension Sig thought was gone is there again; not dissolve, not forgotten but waiting for a faux-pas. 

If Sig had been Izumi, he would have kicked the boy's ass and shout at how stupid he was. Sig suspects it is not going to help though. So he does a very Sig thing. 

Slowly, slow enough for Edward to understand what is happening, he ruffles Edward's hair. If Alphonse hadn't been clinging to him, Edward would have flee the touch and probably shout all his feelings away. Instead he close his eyes like the touch physically hurt him and Sig sees the resentment fester in the boy's eyes. 

"You can help me if you want. Or you can stay here. It is your choice."

He waits for the boy to ponder, Alphonse is waiting too.

Suddenly, Edward gets up and, with a lot of drama but a surprising lack of loud sounds, get ahead of Sig and enters Izumi's room.

"Thank you" Sig hears from Alphonse very quiet voice.

Sig doesn't feel like it was a victory, but he nods, acknowledge the boy. He ruffles his hair too for good measure and follow Edward to his wife room, flanked by Alphonse.

When they both comes in, Izumi is asleep. Edward is perched on a chair; he looks paler than Izumi and moves only when she breathes. He seems to take himself for a miserable gargoyle, guarding Izumi's rest, afraid that she will die for each expiration. 

Alphonse joins him and without a word they watch over her. 

Sig has never felt weaker in his entire life.

~

It goes on, life usually does. 

It takes a while until the house is full of noise again. It takes a while before Edward and Alphonse steps resonate on the floor. It takes a while for them to laugh again. 

It also take an especially violent lesson for the boys to understand that just because she is sick, doesn't mean Izumi will hold back on them. 

"Why does she do that?" asks Alphonse. "Why does she pushes herself and makes it worse?"

It is a bit new, how Alphonse confides in him. It is not unwelcome though.

"She doesn't like being weak, but she hates people who takes pity on her" explains Sig to the best of his ability. "If she slows down once, even mildly, it sets a precedence. She is the one in charge, she rests when she decide to do so."

"It must be exhausting, watching her hurts herself just to prove she is not disabled."

Sig stares at the boy. He shouldn't be surprised by Alphonse perceptiveness. 

"She has always been this way" answers Sig.

"Sick?"

Sig smiles secretly. "Stubborn."

~

The night is warm and the whispers of town are silent. Night is one of Sig's favorite time, and not just because he can hold Izumi. He likes how quiet the world is. He likes how shadows cast their home in different lights. He loves how those lights dances on Izumi's skin. He remembers how he used to fell asleep with the sight of her smile and woke up to hear her laugh.

It is also a good time to have deep and open hearted conversation. 

"Their training is almost over" admits Izumi.

"It's not even been a year."

"They are very good; but now they have to see the world by themselves." 

Sig nods but he can't articulate how unsteady it makes him feel.

"They are still very young" he says pensively.

"I know you are worried about them, but they can take care of themselves." _I made sure of it_ is what Izumi doesn't add. Sig hears it anyway.

"I worry about Ed" says Sig after a while.

"He is resourceful" dismisses Izumi. "I'm sure they will do great things together."

"He will have to learn how to trust people."

"You mean men" completes Izumi.

"They are a part of the people" states Sig. 

"He won't let anything happens to Al" assures Izumi with a confident tone. "I saw how he protects the kid. Whatever happens, he will do what it makes to keep him safe."

"Sometimes good intention are not the best incentives. It can bring someone on a terrible path." 

Now there is tension between them. Sig can sense how the atmosphere got colder suddenly. They are not just talking about the boys anymore.

"He won't."

"Is it your unbiased opinion as his teacher?"

"What else could it be?"

They stay quiet for a while. 

"I don't want him to be hurt the way you were."

Izumi doesn't answer. She is long gone when he wakes up. 

~

Years later, when the boys visits again, he doesn't need to see the armor or the metal arm. The second Edward looks at him he knows it happened. He has exactly the same gaze; the guilt so similar to her. 

He does the only thing he can think of and ruffles the boy's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> The title roughly translate by : A giant with clay feet


End file.
